moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blarus Whitrick
Executor Blarus Whitrick, also known as Blarus Bloodcraze, was a forsaken warlock whose adventures frequently revolved around the dungeon fortress of Gaval Moch. Over the many wars following his undeath, he grew substantially in power, eventually utilizing close to his greatest potential in the name of the Horde. Abilities Early in his training by Ganthrifal, Blarus had yet to come into his own as a warlock. He was more of a mage, in fact, using a variety of frost spells such as cone of cold with simple curses. However, perhaps due to the rift within Gaval Moch, his skills in fel magic increased rapidly. He began to specialize in inflicting debilitating and painful curses on his enemies, draining them of his life from afar while his familiar, an imp name Bezbok, hurled felbolts. Over the years following the Dead Men Crisis, he honed his skills in affliction to the point that he could use abilities more commonly used by dreadlords, such as sleep and carrion swarm. He made a habit of using demonic circles to get out of sticky situations, and could conjure clouds of acid to damage enemies in choke points. To power his spells, he would drain the souls of foes. Becoming a scribe in his later years, Blarus could use his scrolls to drive himself and his allies into a frenzy, increasing their speed and power for a limited amount of time, which proved quite useful if a battle could turn either way. For this feat, he was given the name Blarus Bloodcraze by his more savage companions in the Horde. He was not in fact bloodthirsty, but pursued fleeing enemies if he believed their continued existence threatened his. =History= ---- Origins Blarus Whitrick, like most of his fellow Forsaken, hated the Scourge. The Lich King afflicted him with undeath, murdered his family, and destroyed his country. Blarus studied wizardry to gain personal power, all the while concocting plans to defeat the Scourge. Finally, he realized that only one force ever held control over the Lich King: the Burning Legion. Blarus knew that trafficking with demons was exceedingly dangerous, but could think of no better solution. So, he carefully studied warlock magic. Blarus planned to use the Legion to destroy the Lich King - or at least decimate the Scourge to the point where the Forsaken could overcome it. Eventually, he realized he would need help, so he spread a few rumors that drew a handful of acolytes to his side. Unfortunately, these rumors also attracted the attentions of Varimathras, Undercity's dreadlord protector. Varimathras' forces raided Blarus' lab, and the warlock and his surviving apprentices fled the city. Blarus and his coven wandered for a time, avoiding forsaken patrols and searching for a new base. During this time, Blarus came into contact with Mael Shelub, a nerubian necromancer who seemed interested in defeating the Scourge. Mael offered his services to Blarus, who readily accepted. After wandering for some time, the group was drawn to a potent nexus of fel energy in Gaval Moch, a ruined castle in Silverpine Forest. Seeing this as a good omen, the warlock ordered they settle there. The acolytes and undead minions patrolled the entirety of the mountain lair, although the basement held its true treasure. The warlock established his lab in this subterranean room, where he had localized this font of power. Arrival of Ganthrifal Blarus' continued experiments again drew a dreadlord's attention. This creature was Ganthrifal, a nathrezim who had been skulking about Silverpine since the forsaken took Undercity. Ganthrifal spied on Blarus, and after deducing the true nature of the power within Gaval Moch, he concluded that this silly warlock could be useful. The dreadlord pretended to be called by one of Blarus' spells and assisted the forsaken in his studies. With Ganthrifal's help, Blarus called a few other demons, and his acolytes made great strides in their magical studies. Ganthrifal fed Blarus' delusions, and the warlock believed he controlled the demon. Meanwhile, perhaps due to a lack of communication between the two nathrezim, Blarus was continuously hunted by the Shadowstalkers, Varimathas' elite unit of deathstalkers in Undercity. However, he had thus far been able to fend off their assasination attempts. Dead Men's Tale Things were going well, until some ogres attacked the castle and were driven off to village of Deadhollow. The ogres wanted to use the village as a base, since Blarus' forces denied them Gaval Moch. Ganthrifal's disobedience also made Blarus doubt the loyalties of the demons the dreadlord helped him summon, and he kept a wary eye on those beings. The warlock always had a few anti-demon spells (Unending Resolve, Banish and the like) prepared just in case. The hot headed demon led a group of adventures to invade Gavel Moch in order to stop Blarus and his allies' plans. The heroes managed to vanquish most of the acolytes and demons in the tower, including Ganthrifal. Mael Shelub proved less than trustworthy as well, as he apparently had defected to their ranks after they made it to his room. When confronted, Blarus was visibly nervous and edgy. He did not think to parley with strangers, though when they initiated a discussion he willingly took part. Blarus explained that from his point of view his actions were not evil. He simply tried to do what he thought was best to destroy a powerful enemy. What the heroes planned to do with this information is unknown. However, just before drawing out his entire story, they were caught off guard as the nerubian's minions stormed the room. The necromancer declared his intent to take the tower for himself, raising the party as mindless thralls. Combat soon occurred, and during the battle Mael was injured, using his scroll of greater teleport to escape. Thanking the group for their mercy, the warlock realized most of his allies had either defected or been slain. Apparently the heroes convinced Blarus of his error, and later he asked them to assist him in overthrowing the Lich King by other means. Reintegration to the Horde Shortly after leaving the fortress, Blarus would return to Undercity, pledging his newfound and potent demonic powers in the name of the Banshee Queen. Following the War Against the Lich King, his wish to dismantle the scourge would be furfilled, and during his became a decorated member of the Forsaken military. He would remain in Service to the Banshee Queen following the Cataclysm, during her many battles against her rival kingdoms in Lordaeron, Stromgarde and Gilneas. Return to Gaval Moch Following its sacking by the Legion of Vengeance during the Gilneas campaign, Deadhollow was converted into a Horde Garrison, and memories of the old fortresses stirred in Whitrick's head. Due to his distinguished history both as a soldier and a pioneer of the local land, he was promoted to the rank of High Executor and given jurisdiction of the new territories. Naturally, he used this position to pick up on his research in Gaval Moch. At some point after the Horde's initial approach on the fortress, one deathguard uncovered a relic of particular interest to Blarus: a tome in nathrezim belonging to the fallen dreadlord Ganthrifal. After translating the journal, Blarus was clued in at last on the dreadlord's true intentions, and the history of the treasure beneath his feet. Thirty years prior to this occupation, a powerful witch by the name of Lilith spilled her blood here, and tore a rift to the Twisting Nether during her final battle.If the sorcerers of the Horde could properly manipulate such a rift, it could prove far more provide them with far more power, and even demons, than he previously anticipated. Once more, acolytes flooded into the chambers of Gaval Moch, although this time it would be under the banner of the Forsaken. As his knowledge and power grew, Blarus and his accolytes found little reason to leave the castle's basement. For years, he remained in Gaval Moch almost indefinitely, with a number of small exceptions, such as his overseeing the defense and upkeep of Deadhollow. Notably, he did offer assistance to the Council of the Black Harvest following the Legion's invasion, although he kept his most lucrative secrets to himself. Wolves at the Door .]]Shortly following the War of the Thorns, Whitrick's research came to a screeching halt. Years of Horde dominance in the area was shattered, as the full might of the Alliance military poured in from the northwest. Lordaeron had fallen, and Warchief Sylvanas blighted her land in a final act of defiance, leaving nearby Horde bases, such as Gaval Moch, susceptible to strikes from both Gilneas and Tirisfal. A particularly militant group of near feral worgen known as the Cult of Ur soon tore through Whitrick's territory with the Gilneas Liberation Front at their backs. The Executor had never seen beings fight with such unbridled ferocity before, and suddenly became aware of what the Burning of Teldrassil had wrought for the Horde. Blarus was forced to summon ever more horrific demons and void monstrosities from the portal to make up for his heavy casualties, but the worgen beat them back time and time again. He lost contact with Deadhollow and was soon beset by snarling foes at his doorstep. Whitrick flew into a frenzy of his own, dispatching the Gilneans with raining felfire and deadly curses from atop his wall. However, he realized his acolytes began to falter, and at last realized there was nowhere to run. Knowing the nature of feral worgen, Blarus called for a ceasefire, and challenged the pack's alpha to single combat. Were he to win, the invaders would respect his display of dominance and spare him and his men. Blarus demanded from the battlements to meet with their leader. After a pause, a large beast of a worgen stepped forth, wielding a shield and a vrykul flail. The gate dropped, and Blarus emerged through, his imp and shadowy spells at the ready. The two then engaged in a fast paced and deadly duel, leaving gore and flaming spells around them. At last, however, the Alpha managed to reflect one of Blarus's death bolts back in his direction, dealing him a crippling blow. The worgen swiftly finished Blarus off with a crushing strike to the skull, but refrained from defiling his body beyond that. He was honored with this uncharacteristic display of valor from a Forsaken. In tribute, he demanded the few remaining acolytes to escorted to nearby internment camps rather than torn apart outright, and ordered his remains be publicly cremated.Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Warlocks Category:Undead